callmeemperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Consorts
This article is still under heavy construction. All '[' will be replaced to links to relevant pages in time. And I know the wording is not perfect yet and the images are awful. Thank you for your patience, Your Majesty!] Not sure about should be in 'Harem' and what should stay here. Presentation Consorts are a key part of the game. They're the one who give Descendants. They also have a more direct impact into your power. This article offers precisions for the Consorts themselves and should be read along with the Harem for more information. Characters List Consorts can be unlocked through different methods. They each have a number a affection points required for you to marry them and add them to your Harem. Each Consort has two incarnations: A female and a male one. Every new Consort you get is female by default. You'll have to reincarnate them if you wish to get their mal version instead. The first reincarnation (female to male) is free for every Consort. Next reincarnations will require a Life Gem (200 gold in Shop). Here is a list of available consorts in both forms with the following information: *Where to find them *How many Affection points you need to marry them *The skill(s) they're most adept at *Which Minister they influence 'Unlocked through Cruise' Every encounter raises the Mayra 1.jpg|'Mayra:' Talent Influences: Suksaha, Zhidong Dongzhu1.jpg|'Dongzhu:' Etiquette Influences: Ebilun, Oboi Sisi1.jpg|'Sisi:' Charm Influences: Tuhai, Nian Gengrao Hanyan 1.jpg|'Hanyan:' Charm Influences: Zhang Tingyu, Li Wei Zhen Huan 1.jpg|'Zhen Huan:' Scheme Influences: Wencheng, Zhou Peigong Sans titre.png|'Batu' Wang1.jpg|'Wang Xizhi' HongRim1.jpg|'Hong-rim' Jikang.png|'Ji Kang' Youshitsune 1.jpg|'Youshitsune' Xianrui 1.jpg|'Xianrui:' Talent Influences: Longkodo, Yao Lin DongXiaowan 1.jpg|'Dong Xiaowan:' Talent Influences: Ji Xiaolan, Tian Wenjing Wanning 1.jpg|'Wanning:' Etiquette Influences: Zuo Zongtang, Zeng Guofan Ruoxi 1.jpg|'Ruoxi:' Charm Influences: Hexen, In Siyang Han1.jpg|'Han Zigao' Hikaru 1.jpg|'Hikaru Genji' Jing 1.jpg|'Jing Ke' Jeon 1.jpg|'Jeon Woo-chi' add affection points needed for each Please see our Cruise page for more information on what location you'll find them in. Please keep in mind that the encounters are random and you might not meet your desired Consort every time you reach their location. 'Unlocked through Banquet' Zhao_1.jpg|'Zhao Feiyan:' Charm Influences: Hu Xueyan, Liu Luoguo Feng1.jpg|'Feng Xiolian:' Scheme Influences: Wu Sangui, Li Hongzhang Su 1 (1).jpg|'Su Xiaoxiao:' Talent Influences: Dorgon Gongsung.png|'Gongsung Liang' Gu1.jpg|'Gu Nanyi' Dugu_1.jpg|'Dugu Xin' 'VIP, Login Rewards & Special' Intimacy Intimacy is a very important part of the Consorts mechanic. It majorly influences your Descendants (aptitudes, stats and level limits). Intimacy is upgraded through two methods: 'Bestowal' Bestowal is also known as 'granting'. In your Harem, you can donate Headwear to your Consorts in order to upgrade their Intimacy level. Headwear is stored in your Treasury. Each type of Headwear holds a different amount of points (10, 50, 100 and 4000). Will rewrite that part and link what's needed. duh. Maybe a quick list of all headwears with their points with a referral to the Treasury page? 'Favoring' Favorig costs gold and grants both Intimacy and influence. The higher level the Consort's Intimacy is, the more expensive it gets. Favoring costs 10 gold per Intimacy level: Lvl 2= 20, Lvl 10= 100 and so on... Intimacy also gives you access to new stats influencing for the Minister relevant to that Consort at key levels : 1, 20, 100 and 200. referral to Harem probably Influence Influence is also a key part of the mechanics. It relies on two aspects: #''Influence Effect'', which influences your Power directly. #''Influence Minister'', which allows your Ministers to better their stats. Probably an image as a visual support. Gonna work on those. At some point. Sorry... Stats The Consorts have four different skills: Etiquette, Talent, Charm and Scheme. Each of these are developped separately, through different methods: *Skill packs * Maids from Foreign Ministry Skills need to be leveled up for Promotions and to grant access to the Party system. probably the same link but you know... I love to be precise 'Skill packs' Found in your Treasury. Skill packs can be obtained via Events rewards, Ministry Gem Shop and Hall Points shop. Maids Category:Consorts Category:Harem Category:Foreign Ministry